


To Call You Mine

by TheWeepingAngelOfCas



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon Sex, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingAngelOfCas/pseuds/TheWeepingAngelOfCas
Summary: Ciel is cold, and scared, and in pain. His knees are bruised, his palms sore. What he did to warrant this, he doesn't know.**************Some angsty, fucked up smut I wrote because I just don't know anymore. Explicit for rape and underage sex. Don't like, don't read.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	To Call You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Read tags. Proceed with warning. Wrote this in half an hour.

Ciel hits the floor with a hard thump, crying out as a hand pushes on his back, drawing his pert backside closer to the demon. He's naked, and the cold air causes goosebumps to form on his porcelain skin. His knees are already bruised, and his elbows are red from hitting the tile so hard.

An inhuman growl comes from behind him, and he braces, ready for whatever is going to come next. He feels tears slide pitifully down his cheeks as something prods at his backside. It's warm, too warm, and it feels as though its scalding him.

He wants to cry for the demon to stop, or for help, yet he tried that a long while ago. All the servants were out, and it was clear that Sebastian was done taking his orders.

The boy screams as he's penetrated, and its as though he's being torn in half by the intrusion. Pounding the floor with his fists, he tries to struggle away, yet a clawed hand reaches around him and starts pumping his cock, and his scream of pain is overcome by a moan of pleasure. It feels wrong. He doesn't want any of this, yet even as the demon pushes in slowly, the hand on his member is bringing him a truly obscene amount of ecstacy that only a demon could give. Suddenly the demon thrusts in with abandon, and he's screaming. The tile has desperate scratch marks from Ciel's nails, and his fingers are bleeding from his struggling. The demon is pounding into him now, and it feels as though he's being ripped in half and burned from the inside all at the same time. The pulling on his cock becomes rough as well, too rough and tight to be pleasureful, and its as though he's being assaulted in as many ways as possible.

The demon's teeth graze his back, claws piercing his hips and bruising him.

It's not long til Ciel is limp on the floor, seed spilling from his abused hole, blood leaking from everywhere else. The demon doesn't even bother to clean him up. Bruises, bite marks, and scratches litter his body.

The demon stands in front of him, looking down.

"Well, Young Master, are you ready to start your day now?" 


End file.
